


Sweet, sweet May

by flowerflood



Series: Forevermore [4]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood
Summary: Alexander misses Ben. He visits him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge, Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington
Series: Forevermore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665559
Kudos: 13





	Sweet, sweet May

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but instead i did this. I think now i might get some cereal with oat milk or some shit.

The fact that Benjamin and Alexanded study at different universities didn't seem too bad in the beginning. Both of them trusted that they would manage somehow, that seeing each other during the semester holidays would be enough.

Back then, George already voiced his doubts about all of this, but didn't outright say no to either of them. God knows George couldn't say no to his boys. In fact, he still can't. 

“Good boy, so- ah! God, Benny, such a good boy for us...” 

Alexander is panting, legs spread, Ben fitting between them where he sucks Alex's cock, eyes closed, with the other's hand in his hair, tugging at it to urge him on. It was Alex's idea for him to come over on the weekend to visit Ben and suprise George with a little show. 

Alexander loves putting on a good show, no matter if it's a debate or something pornographic. 

He lookes over at where the laptop is placed on a chair, next to the bed. George can see them clearly, he knows, even though the older man stays quiet. 

Alexander tugs harder on Ben's hair, only to look down at him again and watch the other's jaw relax as he relaxes. Good, Christian Ben, he thinks, the perfect son, the perfect kid. He looks too innocent to suck cock so well. 

Alex thrusts up, but only slightly, because he knows Ben can't take getting his face fucked as well as he can, panting as he speaks,

“Want me to fuck you up, huh, Benny? Want me to fuck you? Bet you wish the General was here, he'd fuck you so well, you- ah- wouldn't be able to sit straight for a week, eh?”

Ben's eyes flutter open. He has tears in his pretty blue eyes. Alex has enough experince in giving head that he knows it's not a big deal. He hasn't even really got him crying, so what's the big deal? George seems to think differently, though. Of course he does. He only likes getting rough when he gets the opportunity to be all soft and shit after, Alex thinks. It's kind of cute.

“I think Benjamin has worked enough for it, don't you think so too, Alexander?” Alex turns his head. He can see the older man raising a challenging brow at him.

Alexander looks down again, tucks Ben's head all the way down again before he can get any ideas about getting up before being explicitly told to. 

“Oh, c'mon, haven't even made him cry yet. He's so pretty when he-” “Get him off, Alexander, or I will make you cry so loud I can hear it here in Virginia.”

Alexander swallows hard and his grip on Ben's hair loosens a little as he gently tucks him up. He'd be lying if the prospect didn't make his cock twitch at least a little. It's impressive, knowing Washington could take him apart all the way from where he sits in his office in Virginia, even when Alex sits in a dorm in Yale.

“Got it, _oh Captain, my Captain_.”

Alexander loves the damn poem, loves it because George talked to him about it for half an hour while they sat under their favourite apple tree on George's estate. It had been damn near one of Alex's favourite nights, when they fell asleep there, right under that tree, not fucking, but just holding each other close.

Ben was turned around so him and Alex changed positions, with Ben now lying beneath, legs spread, while Alexander goes down on him, because that's what he enjoys most and he knows it's what Ben enjoys most too.

He made him cum thrice one night just eating him out. George had said the two made him feel old when they worked together just like that. 

He hadn't sounded like he minded much.

“But Alex, I thought we- ah! Aah! Oh god!” Ben tosses his head back and one of his hands comes down to tangle in Alex's red hair, eyes falling shut just was quickly as they flew open just a second ago. 

“Thought you were- thought you'd fuck me-eeh!” 

Alexander doesn't get what Ben seems so suprised by when he licks into him, hands grabbing his ass and pulling him apart roughly enough to make it sting, but not to leave bruises. That's more George's than Alex's style. 

Answering doesn't seem all that necessary to Alex at the moment, so instead he keeps going, licking into him, pulling him apart rather quickly as his own his grind into the sheets enough for George to see how clearly desperate he is on camera. 

Fuck, he really needs someone to fuck him. Alexander decides if Ben can get hard again after this, he will ride him until the boy cums dry. 

He's never done that one before and it sounds like too much fun to pass down. He hopes George will allow it. 

“Alex, Alex, you- oh! Oh god, so much, you- Yes, there, please!” Ben whines, heels digging into the mattress, with long, slender legs spread for not only Alex, but George too. 

“Daddy, please, tell- tell Alex- oh...” Ben is putty in Alex's hands and he'll be damned if he doesn't take that opportunity to have some fun. he sticks a hand between his own legs, pushes two fingers into himself and-

“ _Alexander._ ”

A shiver goes through Alex. George's voice is rough, just a little bit louder than usually, and Alex wants to lay down, ass up face down and let him fuck him up as much as he'd like to. 

Alexander doesn't stop the fingers working inside himself, instead shifts his legs and keeps going as he pushes deeper and harder with his tongue too, because there's a goal to reach and Alex reaches every goal he sets his mind to. 

With a cry Alexander recognizes as Ben cumming, the other paints his stomach white, head thrown back against the pillows, while Alexander keeps going at just the same pace, without any mercy on Ben. 

He pulls away when the moans turn into quiet whines, pulls his, by then three, fingers out of himself. He sits up and sure enough, Ben is already hard again. 

Alexander licks his lips, but George chimes in and damn him, Alex can't help but for a split second find himself mad at him. It's nothing but that fragment of a second, though.

“How about we give Ben a rest and you show me how well you can take your toys, Alexander?”

And Alexander is _down_ for that offer.

...

The lights dance across the window as Alexander looks outside. 

There's pink, purple, blue, red, yellow, actually, there's probably every goddamn colour on earth that Alex can think of outside that window of the taxi. Fucking light pollution, right? She is beautiful, like this, he thinks. 

New York was always beautiful to him, being, while not quite his home city, the closest think he had to a home in the US. Like this, though, she was different. All soft, with drunk girls crying and laughing alike as they danced across the side walks, all hard, with the dozens of people probably dying this exact second, maybe shot by a cop, maybe overdosed, maybe just falling asleep after a long and happy life. 

Alexander loves this damn city. Alexander wants to ask Ben and George if they want to move to one of George's apartments here together once they're done with college. 

He loves them so much it scares him, but in an entirely different way than how he loves this beautiful city. But is it really that different?


End file.
